1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known liquid crystal display device has a TFT substrate formed with thin film transistor (TFT) devices, a CF substrate formed with a color filter (CF) and liquid crystals interposed between a pair of the substrates. Further, as a method of filling liquid crystals to such a panel, an One Drop Filling (ODF) method has been known (refer to a Patent Document 1).
In the ODF method, a seal pattern is formed to one of substrates by a seal dispenser or screen printing. Then, a predetermined amount of liquid crystals is dropped to the substrate formed with the seal pattern, and another substrate is aligned and stacked and press bonded (i.e. combined) in vacuum.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-315810